<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Will Always be a Wolf at Talbot Hall by Dantegrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156986">There Will Always be a Wolf at Talbot Hall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantegrey/pseuds/Dantegrey'>Dantegrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Emberverse - S. M. Stirling, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY, World of Darkness (Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Harems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantegrey/pseuds/Dantegrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Petrul Talbot, the last Revenant of the Danislav Dynasty, arose in a completely different world, a world free of the Darkness that plagued his original one and surrounded by people that were as out of place as him. On the Day of Saint Patrick that 1998, when civilization ceased to exist as we know, Talbot Hall rose to the challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Great Bear Lake.</p>
<p>Its a natural miracle in the Northwest Territory of Canada, a massive lake of several thousand kilometers long and more than half a kilometer deep, one of the most beautiful lakes in the world. Clear, pure, beautiful and untainted by “progress”.</p>
<p>In the mountains that surrounded the lake, overlooking all the surrounding land in sight is where my Hall is nested.</p>
<p>
  <span>Talbot Hall, built in the early conquest of the new continent by the European colonies that wanted a new life. In truth, my ancestors, the Talbots, an old, really old blood from the United Kingdom, just wanted a place where to run whenever the shit hit the fan back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Talbot had quite the infamous reputation in the upper echelons of modern London society, in fact, that´s one of the reasons why they are never openly mentioned in polite conversation and to be completely honest, it is for a very good reason. </span>
</p>
<p>For centuries, since the Dark Ages practically, the Talbot has been accused of being warlocks, witches, and all kinds of nasty things. In modern society, it would be nothing but gibberish and foolishness, but among the upper echelon of British society, among those that share the trust of the royal crown, the name of the Talbot is spoken in whispers.</p>
<p>And it is because of a good reason. The Talbot is an old family a family that has stained their hands with blood in way too many occasions but always under the command of the Royal line. That´s one of the reasons why they do not appear on the tabloids or why the press tend to be clear of the few remaining Talbots in England or in other parts of the world.</p>
<p>
  <span>Among those few remaining, I stood as an anomaly. A Talbot that ran from England and hollered himself up in Talbot Hall, flipping the bird to the constant political shenanigans that my kin was up to. We were a dying family, the Royals were not interested in our services, they were happy with only a few of us and sod off the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hindsight is 20/20 but I managed to see the letter on the wall and ran to Talbot Hall before the fall of our family became more than evident. I set up shop in Talbot Hall in the year of our Lord of 1905, running from Europe before the obvious World War One could erupt.</span>
</p>
<p>And that is a bloody problem because when I went to bed yesterday, it was 1915 and when I woke this morning, it was not 1915. First of all, I did not have a "television", nor did I know what it was.</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, this was very confusing, I knew that I am Petrul Talbot; not a very English name but I was named like that in honor of my mother´s, Crescia Danislav, Grandfather. Crescia was a girl from Transilvania that married my father as a method to unite some old blood of who knows what kind of old blood nonsense it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had me and my elder brother and sister, so I was the third child, meaning useless. I made a short carrier on the military and I become S.A.S but my service time was cut short by my family business and I was forced to become part of the darkest corner of the MI-6. Wetworks and nasty business all those.</span>
</p>
<p>As soon as I had the chance, I fled into Talbot Hall and pretty much hollered in there, keeping the place up and running and living the life of a common farmer. I had some cultivable lands, some cattle and a big ass lake near my home, it had all the things that I needed.</p>
<p>
  <span>With barely a dozen people, we could live there pretty well, with several hours travel to the nearest town for the supplies that we could not found in the Hall.</span>
</p>
<p>I was happy.</p>
<p>Now, I went to bed in 1915 and I wake up on a completely different date.</p>
<p>If that was not confusing enough, I have a lot of memories that are not mine.</p>
<p>
  <span>I remember being Petrul Talbot, I remember being a man from the future, a monster in Transilvania, a beast in Novigrad, a knight in Whitechapel, a fighter in Northumbria, those were not my memories.</span>
</p>
<p>Especially when the magic started to filter through my memories. I knew that I was something called a Revenant. More concretely, a Revenant from an extinct bloodline that the Tzimisce Clan exterminated because they rebelled against them.</p>
<p>The Danislavs Revenants were originally made from kinsfolk of the Garou, werewolves, and when they betrayed the Tzimisce, they exterminated them all to the last.</p>
<p>
  <span>Technically speaking, I was a Danislavs from my mother´s side and I have all the memories of all the revenants and vampires of the Tzimisce and Gangrel clans that were used to create my bloodline, but that had zero sense, the supernatural does not exist. </span>
</p>
<p>Those are nothing but folk tales and pulp fiction at best, of course.</p>
<p>Now, wait for a second, I am not in my bed, I am in the middle of the ground.</p>
<p>
  <span>If I am not mistaken, I was in one of the greenhouses of my Hall, a place where we cultivated some species and hard to come by plants and herbs. I was laying in front of one of the fruit trees that we have there, an orange tree if I am not mistaken, It was not the season for oranges and the tree was devoid of fruits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising from the ground, I dusted myself and found myself staring at my hands. Those were not my hands. Case in point, when I was about to walk forward, I stumbled a little, unaccustomed to the movement and the fact that I was taller than I remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is pretty confusing, so I sat down again and massage my temples trying to first and foremost, compose something resembling a semblance of sense inside my own head. Having the memories; or the deliriums, I was not entirely sure; of hundreds of people was very confusing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the edge of my consciousness, several "pings", for a lack of a better term, called my attention. My instincts told me that someone unknown was in my Hall. I could sense something about those pings. They were alive for starters, but there was something odd about them, they were...more than human, that´s for sure but lacked the same sensation that I would have with one of my kind of a kindred or a Garou, etc. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How do I know those things are and how they felt?. I don't have the slightest idea, I just acting on auto-pilot. Guided by the memories of hundreds of lives before me, some of them were monsters, some of them were heroes, some of them just common folks, but they were a lot of them in my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, I was the one in command and it was like seeing thousands of movies at the same time, all of them leaving their knowledge inside my head. And power, I...my blood was power and through that blood and my will, I could do some serious shit. I did not believe a single thing until I could see it first hand and in a controlled environment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claws, those are simple enough, suppose I could extend my nails into two-inch claws that could rip steel like tissue paper. Sure, okay, let's play these games of delusions, focus on my bloood...holy molly, what was that?.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rush of my blood reacting to my will, channeling power into my claws. Of course, I had claws now, very dangerous looking claws that surged from the tip of fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>Blood.</p>
<p>Blood and willpower are the coins of this economy. With the resources of both, I can do miracles, but I will need to replenish both before I can do shit.</p>
<p>In essence, I was a living-vampire, if that has any fucking sense.</p>
<p>
  <span>Because centuries of "Vitae"; blood; running through the flesh of the Danislavs, at some point, the newborns were capable of generating their own weak vitae, making them at the level with low generation vampires but being completely alive. I was part of the Danislavs Revenant bloodline that went extinct I lack the weakness of the Clan that created them, instead, I had a slight allergy to silver and wolfish traits. </span>
</p>
<p>I need a mirror.</p>
<p>
  <span>When I stood up again, I realized a tiny important detail, I was naked and this was not my original body. It was the body of the former Petrul Talbot and the consciousness that was occupying it right now was an amalgamation of Petrul, myself, and all the lives of the entire bloodline of Petrul. </span>
</p>
<p>Confusing just by reading it?. Imagine living it.</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, I was sculpted like a Greek god and with a meat rod that would make the delights of Aphrodite herself, so it was something positive I guess. In the future, I am going to make some woman really happy, but for the moment, let's see what more unbelievable shit is going on here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking outside of the greenhouse, raising an eyebrow at the different tools and trinkets that were laying around the entrance, I picked up some clothes that were in a cabinet. Black pants, of a cloth that I recognized as jeans, white shirt, very tight and boots, not my number but comfortable enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pings in my head were moving as well, except one, that seemed to be on the armory, completely still. I was picking up mixing sensations from that one, she was a woman; actually, all of the four pings were women; but had the sensation of spiritual power, ashes, steel, cats, laziness, playfulness and desire within her. How odd. The closest thing I could make a comparison with was as if she was a spirit, but the metallic taste disconcerted me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My memories of the house were pretty much spot on, but this was not my time. Not only because Petrul did not know what a TV was and I spotted a newspaper as an envelope for a pair of rusted scissors.</span>
</p>
<p>On the paper, the date 1998 was visible and that was freaking impossible.</p>
<p>
  <span>Petrul was from 1915 and I was from 2020, we were stuck in 1998, a date that had zero sense for us. Sighing, continue my walk into the main halls of the Talbot Hall. The place was massive, so much I knew. With a big main hall, several annexes, enough room for a dozen people, a big kitchen, three warehouses, an armory, a big ass library, a game room, and even an outside pool in front of the main door of the Hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My ancestors did not spare a nickel for the Hall and I was really grateful for that, it was a very nice set of digs to hunker down and pass the winter. Thanks to my whatever senses, I was able to perceive that the outside had a small cover of snow, making it early winter or the beginning of the spring in the Great Bear Lake.</span>
</p>
<p>Ah, right, I was in Canada. On the Northwest Territory and if I am right, in the middle of nowhere. I liked nature and I was a pretty outdoor person but this was a bit too much.</p>
<p>
  <span>I found the nearest ping in the library. She seemed to be as lost as I was, but my senses told me that she was powerful. She smelt of wood, parchment, ink, and power. I knew how magic tasted and how powerful mage´s Vitae really was. That´s why I was cautious about meeting this lass, but she may be the one with answers about what´s going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping into the library, I politely knock on the wooden frame of the door to signal her that I was about to enter and to prevent any "Fireball to the face" reaction. I don't even know how is my physical appearance, but if my memory was right, I should have wolfish traits and I was freaking tall and buff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ping seemed a bit startled by my knocking, but she soon changed her position and moved to reunite with me at the small room on the library that holds a bunch of chairs and a very nice set of glasses with an even more nice bottle of some brown liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she reached the room, I pour two glasses; I immediately recognized the smell of brandy; and I seat in one of the chairs, leaving the empty chair at the other side of the table alone for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, she appeared behind one of the many bookshelves; I had to admit the library was way bigger than I remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped into the small entrance of the library and I found myself staring at a black-haired beauty that was dressed in a blue and gold dress with fine-looking headwear resembling a raven with a sapphire on it; something out of a medieval flick; that only accentuated her astonishing beauty.</span>
</p>
<p>The thing is that I was familiar with her, something stirred in the border of my memory; I have seen her before.</p>
<p>Her facial features were regal and perfect, of healthy, albeit a bit pale, skin, but what called my attention the most were her ruby eyes. Two orbs of beautiful crimson that were studying me as much as I was studying her and that sparked with intelligence and wit.</p>
<p>“<span>Well meet my lady”, I raised my glass and took a sip from it. “Would you join me on this strange morning?”.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The lady´s lips formed a shadow of a smile, but she gracefully made a short bow and walked to the chair that was free at the other side of the table. I can see her; notoriously attractive and voluptuous; body tense under the dark blue dress, her fingers clenched behind my sight, taking comfort in wand; she was a mage alright; her smell changed to a subtle tone of adrenaline and resolve and her heart kept steady and solid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, I had my blood already rumbling inside of me. Before she could even whisper a word, raise her wand, or even begun to move, I could break her neck before she would even realize that I have moved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>According to my past memories, all Kindred; vampires; are technically capable of increasing their physical traits way past the human limit, but it was expensive in terms of Vitae burned, however, there were blood powers that turned a kindred into a superhuman without such a burden on one's blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impossible strength, supernatural resilience, and blinding speed was three of the more common traits of Kindred, all could learn such powers, no matter the Clan, with time and effort. In my case, as a Revenant, I was able to use such powers.</span>
</p>
<p>But my Vitae was different, it was stronger, denser, richer, and, well, more alive than the viscous vitae of the kindred. A mystery for another day I suppose.</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a sit on the chair and just stay there, her piercing red eyes observed me with attention and alertness, not that I blame her, but she did not take the glass I prepared her.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I assure you that it is not poisoned”. I sighed and took another sip from my glass, it was a nice brandy indeed. “I am drinking as well, you can see the lower amount of liquid in the bottle”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Excuse me then”, she smiled and her voice was like velvet, I liked it a lot, “but it is a bit early for my tastes, especially with such a strong brandy”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Witty and charming lady, aren't you?", I chuckled under my glass. </span></p>
<p>“<span>Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure”, she said and I froze.</span></p>
<p>First of all, her tone, there was something deep and sad in that motto, something persona, but the second part is what has left me frozen, something that she noticed and raised up her alertness a notch.</p>
<p>“<span>I have listened to those words before”, I said eyeing her and trying to figure out who she was, I knew that...oh.</span></p>
<p>Bloody Hell.</p>
<p>She maintained her proper posture, but I knew that she had her wand already on her hand and her muscles ready to do whatever spell she would use in case that I pounced on her or revealed something that was not of her liking.</p>
<p>“<span>Those are the motto of House Ravenclaw”, I said and the woman raised an eyebrow in a mixture of surprise and relief. “More concretely, the motto of one of the four founders”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Rowena Ravenclaw”. I said and she knew that I was calling her name.</span></p>
<p>For a couple of heartbeats, we stood frozen, just there, none of us want to do anything that could start something that we both regret. Supposedly, Rowena´s last days were not pretty ones, but it was impossible for her to alive.</p>
<p>
  <span>She was part of a bloody children's book for hell´s sake. She was the founder of the Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry, the bloody school of Harry Potter and unless I was mistaken, Harry Potter didn't exist in my universe.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Bollocks", I huffed and started to massage my head to fend off an oncoming headache, sure, healing through blood is wonderful against bruises, cuts, and whatever, but it does jack squat about stress-induced migraines. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Rowena did not lower her guard, but her slight confusion and surprise at my reaction were making her innate curiosity peek her head through the layers of defensiveness that she had since she arrived here. Pretty sure, she was as confused as I was. </span>
</p>
<p>“<span>What is the last thing you remembered Lady Rowena?”. I asked her.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I was studying a complex Celtic ritual when I must have fallen asleep over my working desk", she confessed with a faint blush on her cheeks. Bloody hell is she beautiful, her blood must be the finest wine ever.</span></p>
<p>What the fuck?. Where that did come from?.</p>
<p>“<span>It was the same to me”, I nodded. “However, I was here, I am the owner of this Hall, it is called the Talbot Hall and I am Petrul Talbot”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>How...curious", she did not lose her wand, but she seemed interested in more information. That's good. If anyone could make heads or tails about what the heck was going on would be the most intelligent magician in centuries. </span></p>
<p>“<span>You tell me”, I snorted scratching my short beard. Now, here comes the elephant in the room.</span></p>
<p>“<span>The problem lady Rowena is that we are both displaced in time and dimensions”, I put my face in my hands.</span></p>
<p>“<span>That´s a very improbable situation”, she said, not amused by my words and considered them bullshit.</span></p>
<p>“<span>You were wandering the library”, I pointed out suddenly realizing something.</span></p>
<p>“<span>But before that, you must have seen trinkets, clothes, furniture, everything in this building is like nothing you have ever seen and as the inquisitive little bird that you are, your first step was the library. But the books are nothing like you knew, the covers, the style of writing, heck, even the language”.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Rowena did not say anything but she lowered her gaze and a brighter blush spread through her face. I have hit the nail right on the head.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I can not blame you, I am on the same boat”, I sighed. “I am Petrul Talbot, I am from 1915 and if the newspaper that I found on the entrance of the Greenhouse is remotely accurate, we are in 1998”.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Rowena stared at me, for a second, I felt something brushing my mind, ah, Legimens, the art of reading minds, unfortunately for her, my mind is like a granite block, not to mention a complete mess thanks to the hundreds of memories that I store right now. It would be like trying to see a massive kaleidoscope.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Dimensions", she said and I stare her with a neutral expression. "You said time and dimensions, what do you mean by that?”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Come with me", I drank the rest of my glass and raised from the chair, walking into a particular aisle of the library. Rowena followed me but kept her wand ready for anything. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit of searching into the library, I found a series of books that would be of interest to Rowena. I pointed them at her and stepped to the side so she could see the books for herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire saga of Harry Potter in hardcover. How did I know that this was here?. The same way I felt the pings on the house and where is everything inside the house. I know where is every single piece of furniture, all items, I had a complete catalog in my head and I only had to focus on something and I can see, hear or even taste whatever I am focusing at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juggling that with the memories of my blood, my entire different lives, and whatever is going on here is giving me a migraine. I was easily distracting myself with my own pondering to prevent myself to get lost in the tsunami of information. So far, I was dealing with it pretty fine but I am completely lost about why a fictional character is walking around my manor.</span>
</p>
<p>This was nuts.</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning on the side of a bookshelf, I let her scan the books at her leisure, she can read pretty fast, even if the English is a bit different from what she was accustomed to. Pretty sure some magic thingy was easing her to read modern English, I can sense the magic that rolled off her. </span>
</p>
<p>Any other vampire would be looking at her like a juicy morsel, her blood must be something orgasmic, but for me, a Revenant, I was quite more preoccupied about the kind of shit that she could unless with her wand. She was one of the Founders of Hogwarts after all, so she was on the apex of the magical realm of her world.</p>
<p>Could I kill her?. Uh, pretty sure I can, I am inhumanely fast and strong, but perhaps not before she could blast half of my Hall to splinters and I wanted my home in one piece, thank you.</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and left the book back on the shelf. She clamped down her emotions, her entire body language was neutral and I am pretty sure that I was seeing how an expert Oclumens; the reverse of Legimens; was dealing with earth-shattering revelations. </span>
</p>
<p>“<span>This is quite the conundrum”, she finally said turning her pretty eyes at me. “I am some fictional character brought to life?”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Nay”, I instantly rejected that notion. “Perish the thought, you are alive, your skin is flawless, your eyes sparkled with intelligence and your presence is definitely something real, you are a living entity lady Rowena”.</span></p>
<p>Rowena blinked a couple of times, softly smiled, and bowed in mock grace.</p>
<p>“I thank you for your heartfelt compliments”, she smiled and I found myself blinking in surprise.</p>
<p>
  <span>Have I just flirted with her?. That was something new, in the past, I was not the more social of the men and I usually went tongue-tied when a pretty woman talked to me. </span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Words that have to be said", I shrugged with a smile and something flashed on her eyes at my smile.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Something wrong with my teeth?”, I asked of her passing the tongue over the teeth. And the very prominent canines...ah.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Is the fangs, aye?”. They have to be. “I apologize Lady Rowena, but I am in another entirely different conundrum than yourself, as I do not know how is my own aspect”.</span></p>
<p>That sent her for a loop, pretty sure she just thought that I was a werewolf; after all, it was broad daylight and I was erupting in flames as any vampire would do. But the truth is that I was a Revenant with the blood of kindred, human and sorcerers mixed one.</p>
<p>An impossibility by any known rules of the world of the original sources, but here I was.</p>
<p>“<span>Your aspect?". She repeated not entirely believing the words. </span></p>
<p>“<span>I was a five foot and half bald European male of around thirty years of age, black-haired, brown eyes, a scar over my left check and beer belly”. That was the truth, I swear.</span></p>
<p>“<span>You are nothing like that”. She said and with a quick gesture of her wand, she transformed one book into a mirror.</span></p>
<p>Leaning forward, I stare at the reflection and I swore to god that I almost had a heart attack.</p>
<p>
  <span>A young, bulkier, Geralt of Rivia was staring back at me. Golden eyes, steel hair, marked facial features, even the small fangs, bloody hell. I was a bigger, more muscular version of Geralt of Rivia. The one from the game, not the one from the books. </span>
</p>
<p>“<span>You recognize your face, but it is not yours”. Rowena take me out of my trance with her words.</span></p>
<p>“<span>This face belongs to another individual, one that like you, should be considered a fictional character". I replied. "But he was not as tall or muscular as I am, neither he has my small fangs, that´s something that only happened in a particular interpretation of him”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Any conjecture?”. Rowena transmuted back the mirror to book and left on where she found it.</span></p>
<p>“<span>If I said magic would you hex me to the next week?”. I joked and she huffed and made some sparks surge from her wand.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Okay, okay, but in all honesty, It is my only sane explanation”, I confessed. “I mean, I traveled in time and found myself in my own Hall, eighty years later, with a body that is not my own, with a beautiful witch gallivanting my library, on where there are books that should not exist in 1998”.</span></p>
<p>Rowena did not respond, but I could see the gears of her brain trying to see an alternative and finally surrender to the inevitable, that it was that magic was the most probable explanation, but she lacked any clue about how magic like that could exist.</p>
<p>“<span>Ah”, I raised my head and look beyond the books. “There are five of us in the building, one is on the empty stables, she seems distressed and very angry, another is in the armory completely still and the last is raiding my kitchen”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>How are you capable of seeing all that?". Inquired Rowena interested in what kind of being I was. </span></p>
<p>“<span>I don't know”, my shoulders dropped, “I just know everything in my Hall, from those that are within to the smallest detail”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>That sounds pretty useful”, she mussed.</span></p>
<p>“<span>And the source of a big migraine, too much information at all time”, I grumbled. “Should we meet the others?”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>It would be interesting, maybe they had an insight about how all of this came to be”. Rowena said. “In the meantime, would you kindly inform me about the purpose of several apparatus that I see in the hall?”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>It will be my pleasure", I smiled at her and she smiled back. </span></p>
<p>It was a beginning.</p>
<p>
  <span>During all the travel to the kitchen, I spoke to Rowena about the events that took place in the Muggle world, without the interference of wizardkind and the purpose of all the items that we crossed on our path.</span>
</p>
<p>That´s when I made a very worrying discovery.</p>
<p>
  <span>Electricity did not work and I mean do not work at all. The archaic radios that I found didn't even light on, the was zero electricity in all the buildings, in fact, I tried to light a lighter and it did not work. That was impossible. The lighter was in perfect condition, it was just that the chemical reaction that produced fire simply did not work. That was absurd beyond belief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, when I asked Rowena to light up a chimney in one of the side rooms, she did without any difficulty, but when I tried to do the same in another room with the lighter and a small quantity of inflammable liquid, it did not work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is little need to say that both, Rowena and I, were flabbergasted at the discovery that science and chemistry seem to have left the building. The radios did not work, the brick-sized mobile phone that I found on what should have been my office, did not work. With a small spark spell, Rowena charged it, but even with a full battery, the phone did not work. </span>
</p>
<p>The final straw was when I took the two barreled rife that someone has abandoned in the hall to the kitchen and after triple checking that it was in mint condition, I shot it and nothing happened. The firearm was in perfect shape, yet the bullet was not shot, the gunpowder did not work.</p>
<p>Bloody hell to the eleven.</p>
<p>I told Rowena that it would be the equivalent to discover that all wands of the world stopped working.</p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen was a disaster, someone has raided my pantry and was gorging herself on a salad?. She has made such a ruckus and...is that pot on fire? how on earth does one set up a pot of water on fire?. </span>
</p>
<p>Rowena was as confused and amused as I was, but when I saw the individual that has raided my party I growled.</p>
<p>
  <span>The growl did not go unnoticed by the salad eater and in an impressive show of agility, picked up her sword and stood in an Iai stance, looking at us behind her Grimm Mask.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Eve Taurus”, I called the woman.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Do I know you?", curious, she has not called me human. Maybe it is for my eyes, size, and fangs, I could pass from a bear, wolf Faunus of some kind. </span></p>
<p>Rowena took a backseat on the conversation, but her wand was already on her hand and I am sure that she could put down Eve before she could even unsheathe Wilt and Blush. Also, that weapon was a mecha-shift, how does it work in these circumstances?.</p>
<p>“<span>Nay, I am not from Remnant”, I dropped the bomb and she frowned, so I continued firing at will. “In fact, you are not on Remnant anymore, you are at my Hall, Talbot Hall, in the Northwest Territory of Canada”.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Rowena, behind me, raised her eyes at the location of my home. In her time, the American Continent was not discovered, although I have already informed of what happened in 1492.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Lies”, she simply said and took an inch of her sword out. “Where am I?”.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>I tilted my head to the side as I stared at her, that made her a bit confused but she kept her stance, her style of fighting relied on swift and devastating strikes, but if I did not attack, her hidden trick of absorbing the kinetic energy was useless.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Are you White Fang?”, I asked directly and she flinched. Her knuckles went white with the pressure over the handle of the blade.</span></p>
<p>“<span>No, the White Fang no longer exists”, she said in a whisper.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>So, this was not the R63 version of Adam Taurus but someone different.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Quick question, is Adam your brother or father?”.</span></p>
<p>She stood frozen; pretty sure than under her mask she was blinking at the question.</p>
<p>“<span>My brother”, she answered back but her stance went aggressive again. “Now, where I am and who are you?”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Again, you are in my home, my Hall, Talbot Hall in Canada”, I repeated. “I am Petrul Talbot and this beautiful lady is Lady Rowena Ravenclaw”.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Rowena made a quick bow but her eyes never lost her edge, neither her own fighting stance.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>In what Kingdom are we?”, she insisted and I sighed.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Lass, you are not in Remnant anymore”, I inform her and she snorted like a raging bull, well, cow in her case.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Last chance”, she snarled and I raised a hand to Rowena to do not hex this girl into the next week.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Allow me”, I whispered to her, giving a step forward, so Eve had to attack me first.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Lass, for the last time, we are in my home in Canada, Earth”.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Eve did not like my answer and attacked. Over the paper, it was an exceptional strike, powered up by her Aura, she was moving at inhumane speed, her blade would trace a perfect circle and my head should be sent flying.</span>
</p>
<p>The problem?.</p>
<p>I moved faster.</p>
<p>
  <span>When she performed her slash, I ducked under the swing, recovering from the dodge at supernatural speeds, I grabbed her blade arm and her neck and choke-slammed her into the kitchen floor cracking several tiles and making her Aura flash quite brightly. It must be said that I have used enough force to turn a human into flesh wreck, but with a Huntress like her better be cautious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My blood sang in my veins, infusing my body with supernatural might, my fingers were already two inches sized nails that dug into her neck, her Aura was repelling the sharp claws but it was already waning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve tried to free her blade arm or the one over her neck and kicked my sides several times with all her might. She may as well toss flowers at me, my flesh was harder than steel, and even with her Aura enhanced strength, she was in a bad position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Increasing the grip over her neck, I listened to her vertebrae cracking under pressure and her attempts to free herself more frantic, she punched me in the face and I did not even blink.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Stop or I will break your neck”, my voice was cold and carried a bestial tone that made Eve pause.</span></p>
<p>At my back, I felt the shudder that Rowena experimented and how she observed me with eyes that spoke that she feared that I was something akin to a monster in human flesh. Well, she was not wrong.</p>
<p>“<span>Now, are you going to listen like a good girl?”, I stare at the eyes of Eve under her mask and something happened.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>My blood sang, something rattled inside of me, something powerful and feral, something strong and primal that went from my eyes to the eyes of Eve. I don't know what happened but suddenly Even relaxed completely and even emitted a small whine, as if she surrendered to a bigger, worse animal. </span>
</p>
<p>Okay...that was weird.</p>
<p>Anyhow, I let her go and stepped back so she could get up, wincing several times as she massaged her arm and neck. There were bruises on her neck, most likely in her arm as well. But her entire body language had changed, she was not the alpha bitch that she was before, she seemed, cowed by whatever I have done.</p>
<p>“<span>Let us start again, aye?". I chuckled.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I am Petrul Talbot, the owner of his Hall, Talbot Hall, this lady", I stepped to the side so Eve can see Rowena, "is Lady Rowena Ravenclaw and you are Eve Taurus", I resumed. </span></p>
<p>“<span>We three and two more that we were about to meet", I quickly signaled Rowena and me, "have awakened in my Hall, but at completely different periods of time and in the sweet ladies case, completely different universe, much like you". Quick resume, a lot of unpacking in that resume, but it was the truth. </span></p>
<p>“<span>You are in the same boat”, staring at Eve as she fixed her black clothes and for fuck´s sake, with that lousy half kimono top, how come that her bodacious udders had not spilled out when she moved at inhumane speed?.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Aura is hax, is the only reasonable explanation that I could muster.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>This is not Remnant”, that must be perfectly clear for her. “This is Earth, a similar planet but with different geography and without Grimm or Faunus”.</span></p>
<p>That made her flinch, but she suddenly stared at me.</p>
<p>“<span>Aye, I am not a Faunus, frankly, I don't know what I am”. I shrugged. “Also, magic is real, she is a witch in fact”, I pointed out at Rowena, who stared at me with hard eyes.</span></p>
<p>“<span>What?”, I replied back. “Did you not noticed her fine horns?”, I pointed at Eve´s forehead where two black horns mixed with her crimson hair. “What did you thought she was, some metamorphagus?". </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Rowena was about to answer but conceded the point, I seemed to know about what I was speaking. Eve touched her horns and had a slight blush under her mask, I must be the first non-Faunus that has ever complimented her Faunus traits. I really must know more about this R63 version of the psycho of Adam Taurus. She seemed of a different cloth than the original. </span>
</p>
<p>“On a secondary note”, I turned to Eve, “I need to know, how on earth did you provoke such a disaster just for a bloody salad?”.</p>
<p>Both women blinked, but Even look around, especially at the flaming pot of water, then at the surrounding wreckage and her abandoned bowl of salad and after opening her mouth a couple of times, huffed and hide her face already blushing on the same color as her hair.</p>
<p>
  <span>The fourth member of our party was in a nearby room, on the armory. In my days, the armory was a wardrobe with a spear, some rifles, and a couple of pistols. When I entered my new armory I whistled. I knew that my armory has grown, but I saw guns, swords, spears, armors, there was even a pretty big sparring circle on the right side of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the piece that called my attention the most was the only one that was not in my mental inventory, but instead as a ping in my mental map. Eve observed the guns with a trained eye, although, now all of them were little more than decoration. Without the gunpowder to make them shoot, they are dead weight, which will surely complicated things on long term survival. </span>
</p>
<p>Rowena had seen her share of warfare on her life and was observing the collections of armors for the different ages past hers with curiosity. I was sure that she was going to raze the history section of my library later.</p>
<p>Now, the task at hand.</p>
<p>The sword was on one of the most visible and elegant weapon racks that stood on the armory. It was a chokuto, a straight katana so to speak.</p>
<p>That was something that I didn't expect, I knew that my people have participated in WW2. There were other similar weapons on the armory, Eve was testing one of them and comparing it to her own signature weapon. Now that the mecha-shift part was screwed, she will have to look out for alternatives and katanas was pretty much up to her alley.</p>
<p>The thing is that the weapon was alive. I could sense the power that emanated from it, it was something beyond the senses, an inkling that I had as my supernatural senses told me that it was a spirit of sorts.</p>
<p>In the memories that my blood holds, there was something called Fetishes, artifacts made by bounding spirits into weapons, granting them and their owners' different powers and skills. This could pretty well be the case.</p>
<p>
  <span>On the side of the weapon, there was a small legend that spoke about how a drunken priestess sold the sword to one of my kinsmen in Karakura town, ten years before the WW2. Karakura, I knew that name.</span>
</p>
<p>Grabbing the handle of the sword, I let my blood do the spiritual talking.</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, I was surrounded by a tornado of ash, I could see that my companions had dodged the ash or had raised a strong protego spell to be well in the middle of the veritable ash storm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two green feline eyes materialized on the ash and stared at me with obvious anger.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Who the fuck are you?”, the feminine voice growled like an animal and I growled back with enough force to made the eyes waver in the ash.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I am the owner of the building you are”, I replied back to her. “I am Petrul Talbot, of Talbot Hall, who are you?”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Talbot Hall?", the voice seemed confused and angered, "where the fuck is that? wherein the Rukongai has that fucking old hag get lost again?". </span></p>
<p>“<span>We are on Earth, in the Northwest Territory of Canada". My answer made the eyes pause and look at me in shock. </span></p>
<p>“<span>What the fuck?”. The ash was still circling around, and now that I took a second to look at it, I saw it before, part of me at last.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Who are you? why are you in my armory?", my questions had a point after all. "Judging from the plaque at your side, a drunken priestess sold you to my descendants at some point during 1925”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>That...that bitch sold me?", there was genuine anger and surprise in those words. "That fucking, drunken, sow, how she dared?, fucking bitch, that whore sold me, Fuck, fucking Matsumoto", the voice rambled, and when she said that name a proverbial bulb lighted in my head.</span></p>
<p>“<span>You”, there was awe and certain glee in my voice. “You are a Soulcutter”.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Ah, yeah, I am, wait, how the fuck do you know about my kind?”, the eyes nodded and then opened in surprise and turned their attention to me.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Not only about your kind, but specifically about you”, my smile was completely predatory now and my blood was thumping in my veins, echoing my voice and unleashing waves of red power that expanded through my skin.</span></p>
<p>The sword did not feel all that confident suddenly, but the ashes started to grow more agitated and ready to tear me into a paste.</p>
<p>“<span>Careful human”, she said, hissing, just as a cat would do.</span></p>
<p>Grabbing the handle of the sword I let the power of my blood surge through the contact and bound the sword and me.</p>
<p>"Growl", I started to intone and the eyes opened in astonishment, but before she could answer, I screamed the name of the blade and bounded it to me. "Haineko!".</p>
<p>
  <span>In an explosion of spiritual power, a red wave that went invisible for anyone except perhaps people attuned to the spiritual realm, Haineko and I bounded together, now I have my own Soulcutter, how awesome is that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheathing the blade back, I leaned the handle of the blade over my shoulder, carrying with me. The other two women were obviously confused about what the heck has happened, but the confusion just grew bigger when a woman materialized in thin air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haineko was a voluptuous woman of an hourglass figure, olive skin, red hair to the chin stylized as if they were cat ears, turquoise eyes, and dressed with a pink dress of sorts. Her expression was a mixture of shock, surprise, astonishment, and a hint of fear. Something of my soul should have spooked her pretty badly. </span>
</p>
<p>“<span>How…?”, she asked still reeling on the bounding and the fact that I knew her so well.</span></p>
<p>The name of a Soulcutter is something very peculiar. The shinigami must learn that name before they could call out for the powers of their blades, however, I have called her name and in the process bound her to me.</p>
<p>“<span>Later, when we have picked up the last individual present on the Hall, we will speak about what the heck is going, then, I will tell you how do I know of you", my voice carried a commanding tone that made Haineko know that I was not in the mood for shenanigans. </span></p>
<p>She nodded and vanish back to the sword.</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious that Eve and Rowena wanted to know more, but I just stare at them and they kept silent for the moment, although, especially in Rowena´s case, it was clear that she has not let it go and there will be words later. It was something that I was going to do anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>The fourth lady in the Hall, now that quickly became a shit show.</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as we approached the stables, the smell of blood, and the sounds of something trashing around the stables put all on us on guard. After we opened the doors of the stables I swore very loudly and the rest of my companions joined me in my swearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An eight feet tall monster of fur and claws was butchering the remnants of a horse, clawing and chewing the dead horse until it was nothing more than a smear on the ground, and judging from the copious amount of flesh and blood that splattered the walls of the stable, all the horses inside had suffered the same fate.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>What kind of monster is that?”, Eve was ready to fight, with her sword already in an attack stance.</span></p>
<p>“<span>A werewolf, one of the Beastkin of Hircine, Draedric Prince of the Hunt”, I growled increasing the strength of my grip on Haineko.</span></p>
<p>“<span>That is not like any werewolf that I have ever meet”, said Rowena, very composed, the tip of her wand was already sparkling with magical energies.</span></p>
<p>The wolf turned on us and roared.</p>
<p>The effects of Eve and Rowena were immediate, the strength of the roar petrified them, the wolf has attacked the instincts that all animals have to run whenever a predator was around. Fortunately for me, I had my own beast inside, something that all kindred have, even Revenants like me, a veritable monster that roared back, not intimidated by the beast in front of us.</p>
<p>Haineko erupted in ashes and together we jumped at the charging werewolf. The creature swiped low with his left and I left the ashes whip around the arm of the beast, using the momentum to send the beast to the floor. The beast was a dangerous opponent, but right now it was acting in nothing but impulse and bloodlust, easy prey for tactics and skills.</p>
<p>
  <span>When the werewolf was put out of balance and forced to fall snout first into the ground, Haineko swirled around me, surrounding my arm, turning it into an ash gauntlet and with a devastating force, I delivered a brutal straight to the back of the head of the werewolf that buried its head on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>With a surprised whimper, the werewolf skull cracked under my fist, but if it was remotely similar to what I know, it will heal absurdly fast.</p>
<p>Once the consciousness abandoned the body, the werewolf shrunk and I found myself staring and the naked and bloodied form of Aela the Huntress.</p>
<p>“Oh, bloody hell”. I snarled returning Haineko to her sword form.</p>
<p>This is going to be hard to explain, I can already felt the migraines.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time for explanations.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>After dealing with an enraged Aela; someone that should not be acting like that, her control of the Beast was practically perfect, at least according to the Elder Scroll lore; I picked up the wounded woman and moved her to one of the rooms of the manor.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Rowena offered to clean and heal her wounds at best as she could with her magic and I thanked her for the offering, leaving her the task but I stayed closed, just in case Aela snaps awake or the Beast Blood decided to awake again and start another butcher spree.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Haineko growled in the back of my mind about the entire situation and with a mental pulse I shut her up. Haineko was powerful, of that, I have no doubt, but I was stronger and she knew.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Eve seemed to want to protest because of how I was ogling Aela, but my eyes did not speak of any pervert intentions on an unconscious woman, but in alert and veiled anger, something that Eve picked and kept her shut.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>After whatever has happened during our small scuffle, the Faunus woman seemed to have lost a lot of her bite and fire, perhaps whatever is inside of me bitchslapped her mind and her Faunus instincts are telling her to do not anger the alpha predator.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Anyhow, Rowena did as much as she could with her magic but she informed me that it was something very wrong with Aela, that there was something in her blood that seemed to be forcing those changes and that something was missing on her soul. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>Rowena was possibly one of the greatest witches of all history, so I believed her when she told all that. I already had my suspicions that it was simply that Aela has lost the wolf but not the Beast Blood and such lack of balance was making her change suddenly and violently, forcing her mind into the mindless rage of the lesser of the Beastkin of Hircine.</p><p>There was a possible solution, among my memories, there were several rituals that could give her something akin to the wolf that Hircine gave her, but even better. It was a dangerous and risky task and it involved my blood, something that could put her under a blood bond.</p><p>Blood bonds are something dangerous, after prolonged ingestion of the Vitae of a kindred, the Ghoul became the loyal servant of the kindred. It was forced love, forced servitude.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>However, the Vitae of the kindred also turned them eternal; as long as they continue drinking it, once a month the bare minimum; stronger and capable of learning and using the unique blood powers and magic of the kindred.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>If I was a darker person, I would have forced my blood on all of these women and turned them into loyal Ghouls, I could have fed on them, the "kiss" as the kindred called the feeding, was incredibly pleasurable, very few had the strength of will to resist. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>My stomach rumbled after we left the room on where Aela was resting courtesy of several charms of Rowena and I grumbled under my breath at the amused smirk of Rowena and giggles of Haineko.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>I had Haineko securely strapped at my waist with one of the belts that I took from the armory. Now that I have claimed the Soulcutter for myself, I will forever keep her at my side. Still, it was a long way before I gained her trust, but it was a work in progress. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>We rescued a quick lunch from the disastrous kitchen, during all the process, Eve had a guilty look on her face. She was the one behind the tornado that has torn the kitchen apart. She always had a fiery temper but when nothing worked and the water pot that she was tried to boil for some pasta erupted in flames, she lost it and kicked the kitchen, preparing herself a salad.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>So many puns to make with her Cow-Faunus heritage that it was not even funny, although, I have to confess that the big, juicy, breast parts she had it nailed down. I always had a thing for redheads and right now I have three gorgeous redheads and a delicious ravenette living under my roof.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Lots and lots of puns to make about lucky and unlucky bastards, depending on the point of view.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Anyhow, bread, cheese, wine, and some nice bacon thanks to Rowena´s charms to get the frying pans hot, and we were taking a seat on the main table at the big hall that presided the entrance of the room. It was something almost akin to a throne room now that I give it a good look.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>The problem is that I do not remember the place to be like this, this is not how my Hall was. It has a similar structure and there are things that I had plans to implement, but at the same time, there were rooms and furniture that I do not remember having.</p><p>Well, I was around eighty years later, so maybe the Talbot next to me did all these changes. Later I will peruse the Hall upside down to see what has changed and what extra surprises are there in here.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Also, I have to make plans to go to the nearest town. Back in the day, it was a long trip by truck to the nearest town, Deline. If they are affected by the same nuisances about electricity, all the population must be freaking out or we have appeared here at a time that the entire civilization has gone to hell in a handbasket. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>First of all", I spoke first, answering to the silent question of all the ladies. Even Haineko, who was nursing a bottle of strong wine as there was no sake on the Hall. "Let me be perfectly clear, I am not the responsible for all this mess, I awoke this morning in the greenhouse under one of the apple trees that I had here". </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I awoke in a room near the library”, bite a piece of bread Rowena.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>In my case, I was in a hammock at the warehouse”, grumbled Eve munching on a small sandwich of ham and cheese.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Until you put your hands on me, I didn't even know where the heck I was”, hissed Haineko taking a long swing of her wine.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Aela must have appeared in the stables and when the Beast Blood took control, she butchered the horses, bollocks”, I cursed.</span></span></p><p>Traveling to Deline is going to be a problem, the only other option that I could think about was trying to make to Fort Confidence, but I had the sensation that the post burned to the ground a couple of years before I was shanghaied here.</p><p>“<span><span>Just to recheck something, Eve, do you still have your scroll with you?”, turning my eyes to Eve, she stop munching her breakfast and took her scroll out of her cleavage.</span></span></p><p>Okay, her semblance is storage breasts of something?. No matter, I rolled with it and sighed when Eve tried to light up her scroll and failed. The piece of technology simply did not work, as she knew that the battery was full before she awoke in the hammock on the warehouse.</p><p>If the electricity was out, I was pretty sure that the gunpowder was also out. Something, something really shitty was going on here, the laws of the universe are not all that flexible, and even Rowena seemed to be as confused and slightly scared as I was.</p><p>“<span><span>Double bollocks", I huffed at the confirmation of my suspicions. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Well, I promised you some answers, and that´s is what I am going to do, just, please let me tell everything in one go, and then we could play twenty questions, aye?". The women did not seem very convinced but they conceded. It was a start. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>As you all know, I am Petrul Talbot, the problem is that my body is not the body that I remember belonged to me”, that sure raised some eyebrows, except Rowena who already knew. “I awoke like this today”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I am from 1915, I have been taking care of this Hall, the Hall of my family, the Talbots, for around a decade before whatever happened and I was brought here. According to a newspaper that I found in the tool shed on the greenhouse, we are in 1998, in Canada”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>The problem is that I have memories of events that took place up to 2020, that´s why I knew all of you and most of our tales. I will tell the basics, I will respect your secrets and I will keep them a secret". </span></span></p><p>The girls appreciated that, even if it was clear that they disliked the idea of me knowing so much about them.</p><p>“<span><span>To address the elephant on the room first, from my perspective, all of you came from works of fiction". Dropping the bomb first. "Lady Rowena saw the books that told a fragment of her tale in the library, the first book of that saga in the United States should have appeared this year, in the library, there is the entire saga of books, up to 2010". </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>In your case Eve, you are...a conundrum, on the original tale, you did not exist, only your brother, your universe is a branch that was created in the base of the works of the original source material. But the basic remained the same, the Grimm menace, Dust, the White Fang, etc”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Haineko, you are a Soulcutter, a powerful weapon that a specific kind of individuals used to fight Hollows”. The cat raised an eyebrow but said nothing, staring at me with her turquoise eyes. Curious, I was expected a bit more bite from her. Perhaps our bonding already answered a lot of questions?.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Finally, Aela the Huntress, she hails from a land called Skyrim and she is a respected warrior from a group called the Companions in her homeland of Skyrim”. I finalized the small and pretty weak presentations, but I did not want to dwell in the secrets of the girls in the presence of the others.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>If they wanted to share them with each other that´s their decision.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>At the risk of being hexed by Lady Rowena, the only explanation that I could offer is magic, ouch", a small stingy hex landed on my chest and I pouted at Lady Rowena, who smirked victoriously.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Magic is real, at least in this world”, I shrugged, “otherwise lady Rowena would have been unable to cast even the most basic charm, it goes as well for Aura and Reiatsu, I am pronouncing that right?. My Japanese is relatively good, but my accent is horrible, anyhow, your turn, shot any question you have”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Fictional works?. Really?”, huffed Haineko.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I swear to God”. My voice was completely serious.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>The artist that wrote your tale was called Tite Kubo and it was based mostly on the adventures of Ichigo, the kid with Zangetsu”. I watched the anime and never followed the manga, that´s why I knew her appearance and most of her traits.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>The kid of Isshin?”, she raised an eyebrow. “Rangiku´s little boy-toy?”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>The one and only”, I nodded. Well, hardly her boy-toy but from Haineko's perspective, Rangiku dragged Ichigo whenever she wanted and the lad was so prudish that didn't know what to do with her. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Cute boy, but with a massive stick up his ass”, chuckled Haineko drinking her wine.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>It's a hard pill to swallow", sighed Eve. "I still don't believe it, it's impossible". </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Completely agree”, I nodded. “Lady Rowena, you are the brightest witch of your world, any idea about what could have happened?”.</span></span></p><p>Rowena twirled a small vase with a bit of wine, ordering her thoughts before speaking.</p><p>“<span><span>Magic sound the most logical conclusion, but if its magic, it is something that goes beyond anything that I have ever seen". Rowena started her explanation. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>During my investigations, I discovered the possibility of travel in time, but it would be something along the lines of an hour, a day at most, and the consequences of altering any events, even in the simplest terms, would end up in a disaster”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Dimensional traveling is a myth", Rowena frowned, "or so I believed, I have read the pages of the books that speak of my origins, that spoke of things that only I know, so on that front, I am quite distressed by how many of the laws of magic that has been broken today”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Creating life is not all that hard”, the witch turned her eyes to Eve and Haineko, “even living weapons are something that I know existed, but your auras, your magic; although maybe not be called that; its something that I have never seen, it's fascinating though, I am eager to talk with you about your unique method of magic”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I am not a magician”, negated Eve, who still had her white and red Grimm mask. I would have preferred her to lost it, but I did not know if she had the same bloody tattoo that her brother had.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Then how do you call your particular set of skills?", politely inquired Rowena curiously. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Aura", shrugged Eve, for her it was just common knowledge. "The manifestation of the soul”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Soul?”, suddenly turned her eyes Haineko to Eve. “What do you mean by that?”.</span></span></p><p>Eve opened her mouth and was about to say something but she lacked the words to express what Aura is, it was something that her brother awakened on her and that she trained on, she was hardly an expert on it. Grunting, Eve raised her hand, signaling that she could not explain it.</p><p>Rowena and Haineko turned their eyes on me and I sighed.</p><p>“If”, I raised a finger, “If her Aura worked on the same principle that I am familiar with, she is speaking the truth”.</p><p>“<span><span>Aura is literally the manifestation of one's soul", I chewed on my bacon, swallowed and continued talking. "An Aura user ignites the soul of another by an aria and infusing a part of their soul into another.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>The Aura becomes an enhancer. It increases physical attributes and protects the body with a permanent energy shield, however, it can be broken or bypassed; in time, an Aura user will manifest a Semblance, a unique power, telekinesis, strength, magnetism, kinetic absorption, clones, unique to each individual”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Ah, well", in the RWBY-verse there was a family that all shared the same Semblance. "There are some families that had the same Semblance, all blood members of that lines had the same Semblance, also, the Semblances could be hereditary”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Yeah, them”, Eve huffed and bite hard her Sandwich.</span></span></p><p>Uh, it seems that she was not a fan of the Schnee family. I don't even want to know what would happen if we found a Schnee around as I have found them. That can only end well. That was Irony, by the way.</p><p>“<span><span>Sounds incredibly useful and versatile", Rowena sounded incredible interested in the Aura. Actually, if Eve could ignite all our Auras all for the better, but for the moment and surround by strangers, I was sure that Eve would be reticent to it. </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Not to mention that I have crushed her into the floor without any Aura, she knew that if I had Aura, I would become an even bigger danger.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>So far, I have tried to be a good host, but we are all strangers and for the girls, strangers in a strange land. She will not be openly hostile, but because of her life experiences, I am sure that she will keep her cards close to her chest.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Big and bouncy chest, by the way, her pale, juicy cleavage was quite the welcome sight. In fact, all the women around me were incredibly attractive, even their animal traits, in Haineko´s and Eve´s case, only added to their attractive, making them exotic beauties that I would be delighted to know better. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>So, what the hell are you stud?”, Haineko drained the rest of the bottle and licked her lips looking at me.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>A werewolf”, said Rowena for me and I blinked.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Really?”, I looked at Rowena. “I mean, sure, the eyes, the fangs, it had sense, but…”. Okay, I knew that I was not a Garou, or a werewolf for that matter, I was Revenant, from the Danislav family to exact.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Danislav had wolfish traits because the Tzimisce vampires used kinfolk; family of the werewolves; as the base for their ghouls, their slaves to their Vitae. Well, if Rowena was convinced that I was a werewolf, it suited me just fine.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Even if in your original world the werewolf doesn't exist, in this one they may, we are here after all", Rowena used her wand to quickly cleanse the cutlery that we have used to breakfast, magic was useful as that.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Physically a superb specimen, enhanced senses, how you have managed to subdue them", Rowena waved her hand at Eve and Haineko, "your beast is an Alpha, an apex, and they felt it at an instinctual level, that´s why they are...more subdued than they were when we meet them, not to mention how the enraged werewolf in the bedroom choose you as the bigger threat, she knew you were a fellow predator and roared in a challenge at you". </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Haineko and Even bristled at the words of Rowena and Eve were already moving her hand to her word when I growled and both froze. The three of us blinked and tried to made sense of what has happened. The smug grin of Rowena did not help, of course. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>That sounds more right than I would like to admit”, I sheepishly scratched the back of my head.</span></span></p><p>The Beast, the animal that all kindred had inside of them was inside of me as well, that´s why I looked more a werewolf that the vampire sub-species that I really was. My blood was also part Garou and if my memories are right, part Koldun Sorcerer from the old Transylvania from my mother´s side.</p><p>“<span><span>Werewolf”, echoed Haineko with a calculating look. “That could fit the bill, but your soul, stud, your soul is not a wolf, I can tell you that”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Oh?”. I was curious and the other girls seemed interested as well.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>You and I are now soul bounded, stud", she smiled like the Chesire Cat. "You bounded yourself to me when you unleashed my Shikai, and when I took residence in your soul, I saw your true nature”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I deeply apologize for any untoward actions or attitude that my soul may have committed against you”, I deadpanned in absolute seriousness and with steel in my voice.</span></span></p><p>Haineko blushed and giggled.</p><p>“<span><span>Oh, don't you worry honey, your soul is quite the gentleman, however, it is the biggest apex predator that I have ever seen”. Haineko stared at me. “It was like living in the eye of the storm, like riding a dragon, massive, powerful, pure predatory power”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I swear to god that when I went to the bed yesterday, I was nothing like that”, the stress migraine went back at me, bloody hell, she has seen the Beast of the kindred?. I am surprised that she has taken it so well.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>It's a bit confusing though", Haineko continued with her experience. "I mean, there were like a million of ideas, thoughts, experiences, everything at the same time, not to mention the thirst for blood that I had constantly”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Werewolf”, nodded Rowena. "Whenever they smell the blood of prey, they went for it like enraged berserkers". </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>That is something that I am not eager to test", shaking my head I was glad that Haineko has bought the werewolf explanation and not the thirst of blood that my Beast had. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>What about silver?”, said Eve suddenly. “I mean, silver is lethal for werewolves, no?”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>That´s a myth", denied Rowena but suddenly she stopped talking, frowned, and took a more contemplative look. "However, neither Petrul nor Aela would fit on my criteria for werewolf so I will restrain my judgment until I can run some test to get more information from the library". </span></span></p><p>Rowena turned her eyes at me and stare at me with a neutral voice.</p><p>“<span><span>Is there any information about your kind on werewolves in the library?”. Bloody hell, that’s a loaded question if I ever see one.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The thing is that I am not a bloody werewolf but a Revenant. She was playing a clever game here. She knew that I knew everything about these Hall, from the numbers of blankets to the exact numbers of books of the library.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>If I lied to her and she later found such information in the library, whatever trust that I could have gained with her will be lost and I will have a suspicious witch if some serious power on my hands. Blood bond was always an option but it was the plan Z, never use unless it's absolutely necessary.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Give a second", I gain some time to collect my thoughts and I turned my gaze to where the library was. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Taking into consideration that I don't know what kind of werewolf I am, or if I am ever a werewolf”, something that Haineko has insinuated, “I don't know, but there are several tomes about werewolves in the library, Chronicles of the Ebonclaw, The Silver King, The Phoenix rising and...oh, fuck what the heck is that doing here?”, I suddenly cursed.</span></span></p><p>The rest of the girls observed me with curiosity.</p><p>“Physicalities of Werewolves”, I growled the name of the book clenching my fists under the table.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"It's a book that originates from Skyrim". It was not a pretty lecture.“From a bunch of Werewolf hunters that called themselves the Silver Hand. That book is the diary of one of their investigators and how they experimented on all Werewolves that they managed to capture. We are talking about living dissection, injecting wolfsbane on their veins, breaking bones and forcing transformations to see how they will heal, the entire nine yards”.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Werewolves like Aela?”, deducted Rowena when I said that the book was from Skyrim.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Aye”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>You are not like her”, it was not a question.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Her Beast Blood comes from an entity called Hircine, a Daedric Prince, a god in all but name". Daedric princes have been called devils more than gods, but the power that they possess is indubitable. "For her, it's a blessing that they lord of hunt gifted her and her Shield-siblings with”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>That is a blessing?”, snorted Eve. “Not from my point of view”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Remember that something is wrong with her”, chided in Rowena. “Her body and soul are cracked, for a better description, something is off with her”.</span></span></p><p>The Wolf.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That is what Aela is missing. The wolf, the spirit that accompanies all werewolves was lost in the transition, she was missing a piece of her soul. In the game, it was possible to be free of the wolf, but Aela´s has been ripped from her instead of through the adequate procedure.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Among my memories, there was something that would fix that and even made her better, but it will involve turning her into my Ghoul. The Blood bond was not something to be taken in vain, it was a very dangerous thing. Inside my memories, there were dozens of tragic tales of Ghouls that went rogue and killed heir vampire masters for their Vitae.</p><p>“<span><span>Then there are three kinds of werewolves?", asked Haineko seeming quite amused. She was my Soulcutter, so she was with me one hundred percent, but the other three had their own ideas.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Aela, you and the ones that the witch knows”, huffed Eve. “Bloody perfect”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Easy, Taurus", I glared at her, our eyes meet, even though the crystal of her mask and she lowered her gaze, cowed by the reflection of my inner beast inside my eyes. "As much as I could understand that you are frustrated, I would like to keep things as civil as possible". </span></span></p><p>Eve said nothing but did not cross her gaze with mine. Whatever I did to her, has subdued her original violent temper quite a lot. Haineko mentioned that is more akin to my beast is bigger and nastier than yours so Eve knew that I was a predator bigger than her and tip-toed around me.</p><p>“<span><span>So, seeing that we are a bunch of lost lambs in a stranger land, what all of you ladies want to do now?”, I diverted the conversation to more pressing matters.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>You are all welcome to live here, in Talbot Hall, of course”, I waved and covered all the hall on where we were having breakfast, well, lunch would be more appropriate.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>This is my home, this is the hall of my family and I will keep it as well as I could, the first order of business, clean up the kitchen", I frowned at Eve who blushed under her mask, embarrassed at her loss of control in the kitchen. "After that, I will see what needs to be repaired of maintained around, good lord, I really would love for a…”, I stared at Rowena.</span></span></p><p>She raised an eyebrow and returned my stare with a cold gaze.</p><p>“I am not a servant”, she coldly answered with all her royal posture.</p><p>"Nay, goddammit", I waved in negation. "House Elves". I replied to her words.</p><p>Rowena blinked, widened her eyes, lowered her gaze and muttered with a faint blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“<span><span>They slip from my mind", she confessed in an embarrassed tone, berating herself for being a dumbass. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Viktus, Vikus, Viktas”, she called the names of the trio of elves that have been serving her for decades.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>With a pop, three identical house elves, straight from the Harry Potter movies, manifested themselves at her side. They were pretty much identical if it weren't for the tunics that they wore. One black, one blue, and one with a gold raven over blue cloth. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Lady Raven!” the trio shouted in relief and surprise, seeing that her mistress was fine and well. </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Suddenly the trio of elves froze in place and slowly turned their heads to Haineko, who meowed at them with an amused grin in her pretty lips, and then they turned to me and they paled so much that they looked ghost. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Cain…”, they whispered and that made me froze, okay, they can see the Mark of Cain, but I was not a full-fledged kindred, I was very alive, thank you.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Petrul, actually", I raised an eyebrow at the House-elves. "My name is not Cain". </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The trio of House Elves did not believe my shoddy excuse and formed a defensive formation around their mistress. I sighed, took up another bottle from the food that we have taken from the kitchen, and took a long swing of it. It was not wine but mead and it was delicious.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The elves observed me, then they turned to the windows and the obvious sunlight that came through it, then to the obviously not blood bottle that I was drinking and to the scrumps of the bacon sandwich that was around my plate. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Not Cain?”, the black tunic one asked again, curiously with a female voice.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Err, nay, I am Petrul”, I replied back and raised an eyebrow at Rowena, trying to convey a message about what the heck was going one with the elves, even if I knew what they were fearing.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>What´s is the problem here Viktus?”, questioned Rowena, staring at the one with the raven embroidered on its tunic.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>The big man is Cain, but it is not?”, confusedly replied to his mistress the house elf. “Big man smells as Cain, his magic is strong as Cain, but he is alive?”.</span></span></p><p>So Cain was a real thing in Harry Potter and the House Elves could sense the Mark of Cain as if I was the man himself. Bloody Hell. I am not Cain, or better said, I did not have the blood of Cain per se running through my veins. I was a Revenant, I do have a sliver of the power of the Vitae of Cain, but I was not a kindred.</p><p>“<span><span>I pledge innocent of whatever they are accusing me of", I quickly defended myself. </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The three elves were still defensive of their mistress but they were looking at me with curiosity in their big eyes, it was curious to see the small critters confused like big-eyed chipmunks.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>They have never reacted like this before”, admitted Rowena, who seemed quite interested in me now, I felt her mind trying to brush mine but clashing against Haineko´s ashes and my only mental defenses. My memories are from hundreds of lives, so trying to make any sense of that in a short amount of time was a foolish errand. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Back to the main topic”, better get back on track, “can I ask for their help in keeping the Hall in top shape?”, I asked of Rowena, they are her House Elves after all.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I think is a fair trade for lodging fees", Rowena nodded, "after all, I will be residing here for an unknown amount of time trying to decipher what has brought us all here". </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>My library and anything that could you need to carry on your investigations are at your service”, I proclaimed in all honesty.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I thank you for your generosity”, smiled Rowena with gratitude in her eyes.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>We are together now honey, whenever you go, I go”, licked her lips Haineko in a silent promise of some serious bedlympics efforts later. I was all for it, even if she was a materialized sword and a powerful spirit and technically not a flesh being.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Hourglass cat milf redhead with a raging libido?. Hell yeah, I was going to pound that pretty pussy sooner than later.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>I..”, Eve was confused. She didn't want to stay with strangers, I can understand that she wanted to be back at Vale, in a familiar environment. All of this was way up her head and it shows.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>If you want to go, I will not stop you”, my bet was that she will found herself returning to the Hall in less than a week. This world was completely unknown to her and without any technology to rely on she was lost and confused. I could empathize with her a lot. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>You can take supplies from the kitchen and even I would have offered you a horse, but I fear that Aela has killed them all”, I sighed, horsepower is going to become way common in a short amount of time. “I will give you the directions of the nearest settlements that I know, maybe some of them are up and you could find something of your interest there”.</span></span></p><p>Eve seemed to ponder the offering that I made, I was just showing her the options, it was her decision after all.</p><p>“However, I prefer to have you here”, honesty was the best politic in certain situations.</p><p>My words made her raise her eyes to look at me, not at my eyes, as she was still spooked by whatever I have done to put her fiery temper down so quickly and brutally.</p><p>“<span><span>You are one of the best fighters of Remnant”, true, not her exactly but she was close enough I hope. “Between your Aura and Semblance that puts you a serious notch above any average human and without any knowledge about what could be out there, having a fine warrior like you at my side, would be a great boon for long term survival”.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Not a Faunus, not a woman, a warrior. That was the angle that I was using, I was saying why she was a valuable asset.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Although, I would love to motorboat her creamy, bountiful tatas and pound her nice and thick ass into submission, grab her by her horns and use them as handles as I facefuck her.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Why was I so obsessed with sex lately?. Sure, all of them are exceptionally attractive women, but this was not the moment to be thinking about shagging like rabbits.</p><p>“<span><span>The Hall is a pretty nice place”, she admitted, “and having the three elf thingies as staff now that there is no electricity sounds even better”.</span></span></p><p>To be honest, I was a bit torn between letting her go and just blood bond her. I did not want to force fake loyalty, but a Huntress like her is a possible threat that I can not simply let go without a guarantee that she was not going to betray us down the line.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Talbot Hall was perfect for surviving. It was on an elevated position, it had natural defenses, it was spacious and cozy for the winter, it had greenhouses and farmlands around. In fact, there were cattle, well, not horses, around the Hall. Sheep and cows. With enough people, it could survive and prosper. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It was maybe paranoia speaking, but if Eve found more Faunus out there; if she was here, others may have come; she may be tempted to reenact the White Fang 2.0 and the Talbot Hall was the kind of perfect HQ for such a task. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>To understood better the situation, I needed a lot more information about how was the situation around and to experiment a little with my new powers. As a Revenant with the blood of powerful kindred running through my veins and the memories of hundreds of other kindred, I had quite the amount of tricks under my sleeves.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Several pings made me snap my eyes up to the main door of the Hall. Suddenly, several individuals had entered into the limits of my senses. They are smell like dirt, blood, and desperation, mixed with hunger and violence. I can see their faces, all of them with frowns or had a disgusted expression on them and all of them were carrying weapons with them, </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Baseball bats, pieces of metal, machetes, an eclectic collection of weaponry that would work in this world perfectly fine in a stone-age world like this one. They were not for tea and pasties, these people were raiders, looters that had found my home and they were about to take it from whoever is inside. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Intruders”, I announced to my companions, “a dozen of them, they carried impromptu weapons and are here to raid and loot the place”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Haineko”, my voice called for my weapon and she vanished in a second, materializing as a sword in my hand.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Resting the blunt side of the blade over my shoulder, I walked to the door of my Hall, not really caring about what the other women are going to do. This is my home, and I will be dammed if I let some looters carve it apart and profane it.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>The doors of my Hall are made of solid wood and metal, they are quite heavy, an adult would have to exert a lot of strength to move them. I pushed them with a single hand and I opened them as if they were made of paper.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The cloudy sun of midday washed over me, I welcome the comforting heat and the brilliant rays. Contrary to the Kindred, Revenants had nothing to fear from the sun. I passed through the small cottage that formed the main pass to my Hall and stood on the stairs that went down to the outdoor pool and the couple of houses that the former servants had.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>To my surprise, there were four more houses, all abandoned sadly, with small garages. Talbot Hall seemed to have grown from what I remembered, pity that the people that lived here are no longer here. I can not understand why, but first, I have to deal with the intruders. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>They were a dozen, a mixture of adult men and women that carried all kinds of clothes and trinkets. They looked like a mixture of hobos and raiders, but the blood that I can smell in their weapons is pretty real, these people have killed before.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Before I can speak to them, I preferred diplomacy over violence most time, one of the intruders saw me and laughed, making my presence known to the rest of the intruders in my property. That was rude by the way, however, what sealed their fates were the next words they uttered between laughs. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Bloody hell is he a big lug, oh, these one is going to last us for more than one supper, that’s for certain”.</span></span></p><p>Cannibals.</p><p>These people are cannibals.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Okay, I found myself not entirely nauseated by the notion, surely in part because I am a Revenant, meaning, I drink blood and I may be able to transform into animals that chew in any flesh that they can put their fangs on.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>But these people, these people are eating other humans and its not because of survival. There is way more than enough game around in the Northwest Territory to feed them easily, and I am sure that practically all locals are hunters even in a small measure. These people are eating other humans because fuck and that enraged me.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Two of the intruders ran at me from the pool where they have been replenishing their canteens and having a bath, later I will have to clean up the place for good, they were two men with a machete and with a metal pipe.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>His machete was shorter the Haineko and I was a seven feet two tall giant compared to their five to six feet tall stature. Giving a step forward, I get one stair down and in a wide arc beheaded the first cretin, his face was still smiling as his head was flying past his body.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Grabbing the corpse by the stump of his neck, I transformed the palm of my hand into series of tendrils that dug onto the flesh and sucked all the blood of the recently deceased individual without anyone noticing.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>In the two seconds that has taken me to do that, the other intruder expression was slowly morphing into one of surprise and fear, but I give another step-down and with my free leg I kicked his chest with enough force to shatter his ribs and turn his organs into jelly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>The corpse was sent flying backward down the stairs and tumbled down the earth and grass of the sides of the stairs to Talbot Hall as a marionette whose strings has been cut.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It took me twelve seconds to drain the entire corpse on my hand from its blood, replenishing my reserves. Even if a Revenant can naturally create its own vitae, it was a pale, weak, byproduct that only made them a scale better than most humans. With real blood in the deposit, I am a mean machine.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The quickness with I had dispatched two intruders has shocked the other ten, but that was short-lived, they soon screamed, taking their weapons and shouting profanities about my ancestors, hygiene, and other rude remarks. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>Tossing the drained corpse over the side, I prepared to fight them.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Tuning their screeches down, I focused on killing them, if I had no witness, I would have fed on most of them. I would have crippled them and then drain them from their blood, I was curious about how much blood I could store inside of me. One person was good, but I know that it can hold a lot more.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>The next to die was a woman that had a crude saw glued to a metal bar, I bisected her with Haineko, blocking some clumsy but frenzied attacks, I managed to keep most of my attackers in pairs.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The stairs only allow enough space for a couple of persons, trying to climb the rocky sides and fight at the same time was ridiculous and thanks to my stature and inhumane strength and speed, I could kept up with them relatively easy.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Parrying a metal bat, with a brutal riposte I slashed half of his head off, dodging a wood plank with nails, I punched the face of a woman so hard that I buried her face into her skull and the back of her head erupted like a piñata.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The blade of a machete went for my legs and rip my jeans but failed to pierce my skin. I stomped the arm of the attacker, cracking it in several places and then punted his face out of his skull.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Much to my surprise, Eve has joined the fray and in an impressive show of dexterity, she has jumped over the impossible terrain of the sides in quickly and agile jumps; quite the feat considering that she was wearing heeled boots; and has attacked the rear guard of the intruders.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>From over the stairs, Rowena had pointed her wand to a couple of the intruders and they were already on the floor, unconscious, a stunner, one of the most basic offensive spells that a witch can learn. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Good, that means they have prisoners and possible blood bags for him. They are most likely going to die, so much was certain, but they will be useful in the time before their deaths. These people are murderers, looters, cannibals and they will not simply become useful members of Talbot Hall.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>I had nor the patience, nor the resources to feed leeches in the form of prisoners beyond whatever information they have. However, I will try to be merciful. Rowena could Obliviate them if she is not all that fond of getting rid of the trash.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Burying Haineko to the hilt in the chest of a woman, I punched one of the remaining looters so hard that I rip his head off his shoulders and broke the neck of the last fool that stood in my way with one hand. I kept the corpse and used the same trick as before to dig tendrils into the corpse and feed.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Blood must be fresh, the cold blood of a corpse from several hours before is useless, although, I could store blood in specially prepared containers, I have none of those for the moment. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Observing the carnage around me with a raised eyebrow, I recovered Haineko from the chest of the deceased woman and toss the corpse of the man that I have drained to join the rest.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>A dozen corpses now decorated the stairs of my hall and the blood of several of them had filtered to the pool. Bollocks. All that blood was tempting, but I have drained two adults and I felt well feed, not even close to full, but well feed.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Supposedly, a Revenant like me shouldn't be able to hold all that blood, but in this situation nothing was normal, so I rolled with it and enjoyed the blessing for what it was.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“Bollocks”, I grumbled, leaning Haineko over my shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>It has been an eventful week since we arrived in this new world.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>From the vantage point on where I was standing, the Northwest Territory was spectacular. Beautiful nature whenever your eyes land, a snowy forest that covered all the land in sight.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The climate was growing warmer to it will be spring soon, something pretty good, the supplies on Talbot Hall will not last forever and without electricity and only the charms and runes of Rowena to kept food preserved, an alternate source of food will be needed.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Thank god, there is a lot of game in the territory and without the interference of humanity and sudden fall of all civilization, nature will soon growth back into the cities. Between the Great Bear lake fishery and the local game, along the greenhouse of the Hall, food for the five of the inhabitants of the Hall would be easy to acquire. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Rowena´s House Elves were a God sent, they do all the chores around the house and they enjoyed it. It was a good thing, as none of us was a good cook, and Viktas, the female elf, was a pretty good cook. Viktus was always on the Hall and Vikus was occupied with the stables, farmstock, and arable lands. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>With the entrance of the spring, Vikus would be able to seed some of the fields and get a small crop. Nothing worth mentioning, but way more than enough for the five persons that currently lived in Talbot Hall. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Speaking of feeding, I discovered that animal blood was okay to consume for me, it was not the same as human blood. It was amazing how easily I can feed on animals, I discovered that among my powers, was the ability to call and control lots of animals. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It was easy to summon a herd of animals, drink from all of them without killing none of them and let them go. This territory was mine and practically all animals in miles around considered me the apex predator of the place. They are not wrong.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That discovery soothes a lot of my worries, if animal blood was available for me that means that I don't need to feed on humans, more specifically, the women that live with me at Talbot Hall. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>In a week, I have not experienced any need to feed on any of them, I am quite proud of that. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>When Aela awoke from her enraged state, she did not take well what happened but after she saw me, she calmed a lot. She believed that I was Beast Blood like her, so far all of the women had their own theories about what I was, all of them wrong.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>But that will kept them entertained for a while if they believed that I was some kind of werewolf, all the better.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Ah, on that topic, I discovered that I am allergic to silver but not to wolfsbane and that the moon does not affect me more than to Aela. It only reinforced the idea that I was a werewolf to the rest of the girls, but Haineko was giggling all the time in my mind when they acted so convinced of what I am.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Haineko was bounded to me, she was my Soulcutter, a piece of my soul giving shape and form. Originally, it was not the case, Haineko was the weapon of Rangiku, a character of the manga Bleach, but she was here now and when I took and said her name activating her “Shikai”, she became mine.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That very same night we have a long and frenzied session of intense sex. Haineko liked my type. Virile, strong men, the kitty purred for me as she has never purred before. Of course, we are talking that I was having sex with the manifestation of a magical blade from a fictional universe.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aye, sounds pretty weird, but she is a redhead catgirl milf and that turned me on something fierce.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Speaking about the rest of the girls, Rowena was in her element, frankly, she practically lived in the library, fascinated by the massive collection of books and knowledge that is in there and that my family has cataloged through barely eighty years. There were even books from Skyrim and Remnant.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>When I found Eve reading “Ninjas of Love” in the erotica section I almost have a stroke from the laughs.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aela and Eve guarded the Hall in case another batch of intruders appeared. Aela was physically fine but the loss of her wolf has been a very harsh blow for her. The Wolf was a blessing from Hircine himself and she was a devotee follower of the Draedric Prince of the Hunt.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>There were not Daedra here, or at last, we have not found it yet. So far, everything seemed pretty normal, all the bits and pieces of information that I have managed to gather from the interrogation of the first batch of intruders and my explorations is that something happened in the Saint Patrick Day of 1998 and sent the entire world into the stone age. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Any technology that worked on electricity failed, heck, not even steam engines worked, either any firearm. It was absurd. So far, the magic of Rowena, Aura, and my blood worked perfectly well. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>As part of her duties, Aela hunted regularly around the Hall, keeping the biggest predators out of the place and setting up traps for small animals like rabbits.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Eve was the biggest line of defense of the Hall and passed most of her time training with Aela and me or patrolling the grounds for any dangers.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Thanks to my powers, as soon as I was far enough from the Hall, I transformed into different animals and recognized miles around the Hall. So far, all my exploration has revealed nothing of interest. Bits and pieces of the presence of people but all the traces were old and devoured by nature by the time that I found them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Most of my exploration trips were expended in setting up a net of defense around the Hall. One of the tricks that I knew from my blood was something called "Tainted Oasis". I feed the land with my Vitae and the animals that feed on that land become loyal and stronger than the average animal.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>I was unsure if it will work on the food that we were cultivating on the Hall so I did not use that power on the cattle that was tended by Vikus. The House Elves has already accustomed to me and treated me with deference and a hint of fear. But I was Big Wolf for then and I was taking care of their mistress, so all was well and good on their opinion.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>At some later point in time, I should talk with Rowena about how to multiply our House Elves, I wanted one too, the little critters were awesome confidants, servants, and keepers. Although, I was not entirely sure how my blood will work with the magical needs of the House Elves.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>So far, we have adopted a comfortable routine, until we could find something more about the world and what has happened. We have breakfast together in the morning, plan the day ahead, do our thing, and get together back for lunch and dinner before tucking in for the night.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>In the morning, generally before breakfast, Aela, Eve, and I usually sparred, be it outside if the days were right for it, or in the Hall, in the ring of the armory. During those spars, I discovered several things about my body and skills. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>Physically, I was stronger, faster, and way more resilient than Eve or Aela. Aela had her Beast Blood enhancing her and Even had her Aura, but I was leagues above raw physical power than both of them combined.</p><p>The problem was that I was a crude fighter, I lacked a lot of technique and relied practically entirely on my supernatural body to win the fight. Aela and Eve have been teaching how to fight and when the blades are out, Haineko is the one trying to cut me to ribbons.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>My learning speed was astonishing and I was quickly breaching the gap between us. On a side note, none of us has even made a comment about awakening Aura to Eve. Whenever Eve feels its right, she will offer, otherwise, I was not interested in forcing anything out of her.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>I have all the time in the world to convince her that I was not her enemy.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Curiously enough, the ladies of Talbot Hall seemed to be on friendly terms. Even if Aela mistrusted Rowena for her magic, she has to admit that the magic of Rowena was nothing like what she knew and way more...friendlier, so to speak.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It was on the fence about trying to learn Rowena’s magic. I can see that the possibilities of such magic, it was versatile and it could potentially, substitute the technology. Anything that can be done through tech, could be achieved through magic, the problem is that technology has been way more studied and developed than magic.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>It was hardly a surprise. If a hundred brilliant people investigated tech and ten brilliant people studied magic, the results would be quicker with a hundred brains at it.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Magic also had a mystic component that science does not. Magic had its own rules, according to Rowena, not all that different from science, but ones were actively studied constantly and the others were better not pushed, in case they decided to push back.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aura and Semblance were along with my interests, but I was a bit scared about how would my Beast, a piece of my soul, and Haineko as well, would react to Aura.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Haineko was living on my soul and she said that it was akin to live on the back of a megalodon, so far the Beast has been nothing but good with her, but once the Beast is out because of the Aura, I feared the worst.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Haineko and I have already mussed; pillow talks mostly; about teaching me the four paths of the Shinigami.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The technical name is Zankensoki. Haineko giggled whenever I butchered the Japanese pronunciation. A rough translation would be Cut-Fist-Run-Spirit. Swordfight, unarmed, high-speed movement, and spells. The sword, unarmed and high-speed I am sure that I can cover well but the part of the spell was a bit difficult as Haineko confessed that she only knew a bunch of them.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>With a good amount of blood on me, I returned to the Hall and joined the rest of the ladies for the dinner made by Viktas. The House Elf, the female one, was a pretty good cook. So far, food and water were not a worry, we have it mostly covered, and in time it's more than probable that we will have a surplus.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Thanks to Viktus taking exceptional care of the Hall; I must talk with Rowena about how to reward the House-elves for their wonderful work; I have taken a liking to having a quick bath on the small pool on the entrance whenever I got back of my explorations.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Dinner has quickly become a mixture of a social and business meeting, food first, and then we talk about the business of the day. In seven days, there is not much to talk about, especially in the case of Aela and Eve that do not stray very far from the Hall, but Rowena was always with something odd in the magic and I have covered a hundred kilometers around the Hall with nothing worthy to mention.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Sharing a small drink after dinner, we were sitting around the fire that presided the center of the hall, enjoying the warmth. It was amazing how the heater did not work, but Rowena was able to create fire perfectly fine with her magic.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>So far, nothing new”, I took a sip from my tankard of mead. There were barrels of that down the cellar and Aela and I shared a mutual love for the drink. “I have covered around a hundred kilometers around and there is nothing except the main road to Deline, there was an abandoned truck, forty kilometers from here, but there was nothing on it”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>It's the same for me", sighed Aela. "The surroundings are perfect for hunting, there is plenty of game and fish on the lake, along with ducks and other birds that we could hunt”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Nothing has come from the roads", shrugged Eve who had a vital, yet boring work. "Some animals that smelled around and went back to their business”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>We are over a Ley line”, continued Rowena.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>That discovery was something that she did the first day, it explained the blessed spot of the Talbot Hall. It was something that I didn't know but I am thankful for what my ancestors did. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Thanks to that I can cast several spells that were too powerful for me to cast without assistance, but even after such spell casting, I am not more closely to understand what is wrong with the world or to try to find a way home for any of you”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Bollocks”, cursed Eve. I was proud of how I was corrupting them by slowly making them pick up some of my own habits.</span></span></p><p>Nay, there was not any blood bond, mental control, whatever involved. But I knew what to say when to say, and how to say it. Courtesy of hundreds of lives to rely on how to deal with groups of any kind. Curiously enough, the common answer about how to deal with a bunch of women with power was run fool, run.</p><p>Sighing, I took another sip and started a conversation that I knew that they are not going to like.</p><p>“<span><span>I may have a theory that none of you are going to like”, I started, taken a more comfortable position on my chair. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Speak your mind, Petrul”. Said Aela chugging from her own tankard.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>You all know that I know about your world and your stories, I have also shared mine with all of you”, my idea was ridiculous, but it was something that could explain why Rowena was unable to found a way home, also, without her own magical equipment she has to start from zero but that was another matter entirely.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>The thing that I suspected the more is that maybe we can not get back home because we don't have a home anymore”. It would be sad, but if I am honest, I am really liking it here.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Haineko leaned over me, crossing her arms over my chest and nuzzling my head under her. It was not a secret that we had a very intimate relationship, Aela found it tremendously amusing and has made several jokes about a warrior loving his sword way too much.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Honey, what do you mean with no home?”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>That we all die in our respective worlds and we ended up here because of the very same bloody mess that has twisted the laws of physics to an absurd degree and has sent the world back to the stone age”. Straight to the heart of the matter.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Rowena, you died of an unknown sickness in the XI century”, leaving my tankard on the table, I stared at her. “Where you of full heath when you were transported here?”.</span></span></p><p>Rowena had a very pensive face and when I asked the question, she shook her head in negation.</p><p>“There was something wrong with my body, but nothing of the epoch magic or medicine could health my malady, once I was here, I was younger and healthier than I have never been”. She admitted, circling with her finger the rim of her glass of wine.</p><p>Turning my eyes to Eve, I continued with her.</p><p>"Have you meet Cinder Fall yet or took part in the Battle of Beacon?", my questions where direct, I was not in the mood for wordplay.</p><p>“<span><span>That bitch”, Eve growled at the name of Cinder, “she led us, right to an ambush at Beacon and Adam was so fucking obsessed with his bloody ex-girlfriend that he feel for it hook, line and sinker”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>The Silver Hand”, the next was Aela.</span></span></p><p>When I said the name of the Beast Blood hunter Aela growled like a wolf and crushed her empty tankard.</p><p>“<span><span>When they got Kodlak, they may have got you or any other of the Companions”, it was a very unlikely scenario, but in the surprise attack maybe, somewhere in the multiverse, they took down Aela or any other member of the Inner Circle as well.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Haineko”, I stretched my hand to reach Haineko´s ear and softly scratch them, she purred at my ministrations. I knew what all her sweet spots were.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Aizen”, Haineko hissed but enjoyed my petting nonetheless. “He almost killed Rangiku during the final battle, in this occasion, he achieved it and you should have perished with her but ended up here”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Finally, myself”, pointing my own thumb at my chest. “I am the black sheep of the Talbot, with the First World War and the London Treaty, several of the most influential political families of England had lost their heirs, but I was about to become the heir of the entire Talbot fortune, someone put me out before that. Poison most likely”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>That theory had some merit, but I am afraid that I found it highly unlikely”, said Rowena pondering about what I have said.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>We are not on some kind of shared heaven or hell that´s for sure, the dozen assholes that we ripped apart and several other clues told us that much”. Haineko changed positions and sat on my lap, enjoying my petting. She purred when I massaged a certain spot on her neck.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>But it’s a possibility”, Aela kept staring at the fire. "Being death, I mean. I do remember how the Silver Hand was growing bold, circling Joorvaskr like starving carrion”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Its just a theory”, I shrugged. “I lack any evidence, just a wild guess and how facts lined with each other”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>And if that would be the case?”, Rowena liked a debate like the most, but she wanted something a bit more concrete. “Why us, why here?”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Guide a new civilization?”, I raise an eyebrow. “According to the prisoners that we had, on Saint Patrick´s Day, everything went to hell in a handbasket. Humanity is back to the stone or medieval times at best and we represent an alternate take to technology”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>A civilization based on magic?”, that sure called the attention of Rowena.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Eve and Aela were not all that convinced of such a thing and Haineko simply did not care. She was a Soulcutter, magic or tech, it was indifferent to her. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Maybe, maybe not”. Petting Haineko, I kept exposing my argument. “The thing is that magic is suddenly real, powers that were not before are now at the hands of humankind, that will start a new race that´s for sure”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Most of us were are already accustom to the lack of the more advanced commodities of the world”, Haineko purred softly on my lap as I shamelessly petted her like a beloved mascot.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>But the vast majority of people would no doubt try to get their hands on something that can be brought back a sliver of the old world, no matter the form. Plumbing, medicine, house comforts, all of those things were taken from people that were not ready to lose them". </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>People were growing dependent on technology and mechanization, a lot of tasks were delegated in machines and house grow more comfortable and safe, along medicine curing a lot of sicknesses and making people live longer". </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Sounds unnatural to me”, growled Aela.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I do miss electricity", confessed Eve who comes from a society that was curiously high advanced in some matters and not so much in others. "But I can understand the point if whatever is this happened in Remnant, the entire civilization will perish in a blink". </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Ah, aye, the Grimm”, the memory of the black entities came to the front of my mind. “For the moment, we have nothing like that here”, and I was very glad of that, “common animals at most”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Odd thing, most of the local predators kept themselves out of Hall´s premises, despite the cattle on it". Said Aela, who smirked at me, she was insinuating that with a werewolf-like me around, they kept out of the predator´s domain. </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Not entirely wrong. I also blamed the “Tainted Oasis” trick that I did with my blood all around the Hall, keeping my own supply of animal blood at hand.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>I am the apex predators around”, it was the truth after all. “They know not to provoke my ire”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Yeah, a werewolf", mussed Eve leaving her own empty glass in the table for Viktus to clean latter.</span></span></p><p>The House-elves had taken the task of maintaining the Hall in top shape quite seriously and they were doing a wonderful job. They are the best servants, housekeepers that one could find.</p><p>“<span><span>Speaking about that”, my eyes went to Aela. “I may have an idea to control better your transformations”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Explain”, the cold tone in Aela´s voice was something that I was expecting.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>The problem is that you lack a wolf”, I resumed, “so, we give you a new one”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>How?”, she was still defensive but interested. “There is no Hircine here”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>But there is a lot of spirits", in fact, thanks to the sudden destruction of the tech, nature was slowly winning force each day, and spirits of nature were growing stronger and more numerous by the day now that there are not cities. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Spirits?”, Eve interrupted. “Wait, are those real?”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Yes, they are very real, but dealing with them is something that I always had difficult”, admitted Rowena. “Leaving apart Ghost and certain spirits, I have never been one to dwelt much in that particular type of magic”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Seeing is believing”, quickly kissing Haineko on the cheek, she pouted but moved out of my lap.</span></span></p><p>Once I raise up, I moved in front of the fire that has been warming us and observed the flames. The power of my blood flooded my eyes and I saw the small, brilliant spirits of the flames that danced on my Hall´s fires.</p><p>“<span><span>Viktus”, I called the name of the leader of the House Elves and he appeared with a small poop noise.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Yes, Big Wolf?”, the House elf observed me with his big eyes. During the week, the elves seemed to have accepted me. Thanks in no small part that I was housing and protecting their mistress.</span></span></p><p>They seem to believe that their mistress good health was because of me and I was doing nothing to correct such a statement. There was much that I did not know of this situation or my powers, maybe my blood was protecting them without me knowing?. My Vitae was peculiar, to say the least.</p><p>“<span><span>Can you bring a charcoal piece to me?. One no bigger than my fist, as dry as you can find and preferable from the vegetable stock”. Treating servants with respect and they will treat you with respect as well.</span></span></p><p>Two poops more later, Viktus delivered the charcoal piece to me.</p><p>"Thank you". The House-elves waved us and went back to his chores, whatever they may be at these hours.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>With the charcoal in my left hand, I raised my right, pointing my palm to the fire and focused on the blood inside my body. My memories flooded with me, they show me the mystical methods on where my Vitae could fuel rituals and spells that bent the laws of the universe.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Speaking in a forgotten and inhumanely impossible tongue. Something that only Haineko seemed to understand because she was a spirit after all. I let the power of my Vitae extend into the flames, a red tendril, mist-like, very thin and very difficult to detect, grabbed one of the small sprites of fire. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>I joined the tendril and the charcoal piece and a red light flashed them together for a moment. When the light vanished, I was holding a piece of charcoal with a permanent sheen of orange, candlelight intensity. A red glow pulsed inside of the charcoal piece and I offered it to Rowena. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The mistress of magic already had its wand out and started to cast all the charms and spells that she know about detecting and analyzing magic. The results must have been fascinating as she was observing the small piece of charcoal with an intense glare.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>"Okay, what have we seen?", Eve asked first, but Aela was silently observing me with her golden eyes shining through several emotions.</p><p>“<span><span>That is a talen”, signaling to the charcoal. “In essence, an object that holds the power of a spirit temporarily”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Temporarily?". Questioned Aela and Rowena at the same time. They shared a glance but there was no hostility on them, just curiosity, most on Rowena than Aela. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>One service”, it was made on fifteen seconds and with a small spirit, not precisely the cream of the crop here. “I was forceful and commanded a small spirit from the fire to inhabit an adequate enough vessel”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>There is a small quantity of magic residing here”, admitted Rowena fascinated with my small demonstration. "Its a bit of a crude method of enchanting, but at the same time holds a completely different structure and aura than an enchanted object". </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Eve”, I called her and she raised her head to look at me. Even after a week, she still wore the damn mask.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Please take the charcoal, walk to the window, point the charcoal to the sky outside and channel a bit of your Aura into your hand”. I asked her to do and she was curious about what´s going on but she obeyed.</span></span></p><p>The gasp of the three ladies; Haineko was smugly smirking on the chair that I have vacated; when a fireball erupted from the charcoal and into the sky made me smirk. Eve closed the window and stared at the consumed piece of charcoal in her hand, cleaning her hands, the charcoal vanished as it has been consumed by fire.</p><p>“<span><span>A talen”, I nodded. “If I wanted, I could have trapped several more spirits there, meaning a lot more fireballs or any other task that I wanted when I created the talen. However, I am aiming for a stronger, more powerful, and permanent version of it". </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Fascinating enchanting method”, Rowena smiled with brilliant eyes. “And anyone can use them?”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Nay, only those that hold spiritual power”. Gnosis to be more precise or blood or in general any kind of magical power. “Or Aura, or magic or ki or whatever you want to call the mystical powers that all of us had”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I am not mage”, hugged Aela slight in disappointment and traditional Nord mistrust of magic. But there was a sliver of hope dangling on her eyes.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>But you have magicka”, I corrected her. “Maybe you never used it but all inhabitants of Tamriel had magicka even it if is in very small quantities, but that´s irrelevant, what is important is your Beast Blood. You have the power of the Beast Blood but lacked the Beast to balance it”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>And turning me into a talen will fix the problem?”, Aela had a very neutral voice. Not giving anything.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Nay, not permanently at last", my honesty made her blink. She kept silent and waiting for my explanation.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Without Hircine around”, that made her wince and growl, showing her teeth, “you need a new patron”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I will not betray the Lord of the Hunt”, Aela snarled at me and I stared at her eyes not backing up in the slightest.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Both Eve and Rowena felt the tension between the both of us and left us some space in case we got physical. Haineko was about to hiss like a cat when I assured her through our bond that everything was under control. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Exceptional warrior, she may be, but she was severely weakened by the absence of her wolf and I was superhuman. Not counting the presence of Haineko, that could grind the flesh out of the bones of Aela with her ashes. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>Pay all the homage you want to your former lord”, I was crude and direct, but I wanted Aela to understand that her former life no longer exists. “Built a temple to him if that´s you wish, but he is not here and to control the Beast Blood, you need a new patron”.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Aela fist smashed the side of my face and her fingers cracked under the pressure.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She hissed in pain and grab her wrist in response to the sudden pain. Her fingers were bruised and her knuckles more than likely with small fissures. She has punched the equivalent of a stone wall, my skin was inhumanely resilient, without any enhancements, punching me was a fool’s errand.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Before she could react, my fist has sent her spiraling to the floor.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>In pure terms of skill, she was a better warrior than me, but she had a bruised, possible cracked hand and even if she was not distracted, I was leagues above her speed. Standing over her, I simply stared at her and when our eyes meet, I felt something stir inside of me and her. Our Beasts were having a growling contest and she was badly losing. She didn't hold my eyes for too much, the pain and the weight of my inner Beast was a bit too much for her at the moment.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Turning around, I eyed the other two women that stood at the side of the confrontation. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>I apologize”, I said to the two of them, “that was a bit more violent than I was expecting”. Scratching the back of my head I smiled a bit embarrassed for the spectacle. </span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Anyhow, I advice against offering any help, Aela is a proud woman and she will not take it well”, Haineko was back at a sword form and I picked her up before moving into the stairs that led to my bedroom.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I bid you all goodnight”, I waved and start to climb the stairs.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Once in the bedroom, just as I closed the door, Haineko was back at her cat-milf form and jumped at me, hugging my waist with her legs and kissing me with a voracious passion.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>There is no need to say that I answered to such a wonderful argument with a liberal application of tongue and grabbing her perfect bubble but, massaging her ass, my hands roamed her back and ass, caressing the specific points; some near her tail; that made her go into estrus.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She moaned as we kissed and I smiled, tongue dancing with her. I sat on the bed with her over me and I slipped one of my hands into her ass, fingering it quickly and another hand grabbed her tail and stroke the base, rubbing the point between the fur and the skin.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Her body stiffened and her head moved backward, when the sensations that I producing her reached her brain, making her moan wantonly at my ministrations. Once I had my mouth free, I immediately went for one of her juicy and erect nipples, sucking on the perfect chocolate tits with gusto and playing with the perky pink nipple at my pleasure. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Haineko´s nipples were very sensitive and when I sucked, softly bite and licked at my pleasure her breasts; alternating between the twin orbs; she melted in my arms, hugging my head and pressing it harder against her tits. My tongue danced around the nipple, teasing with the tip of my tongue the aureole.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>After a couple of minutes of fingering her tight ass, stroking the base of her tail, and sucking her tits, Haineko growled her orgasm to the high heavens. The juices of her pussy splattered all over my pants.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Recovering in a second, Haineko ripped my pants, letting my cock free from the constraints and she inhaled my cock into her throat, sucking it with wild abandon. The tight and warm carnal constrain, along with the tongue movement of Haineko sent me into a blissful state.</p><p>Grabbing her head with my hands, I used her to satisfy my urges, facefucking her roughly and quickly with my big cock.</p><p>“<span><span>Slurp, gack, gack, slurp”, where all the noises that Haineko was able to make. My cock was sending her into cloud 9, provoking her orgasms after orgasm with my rough treatment of her wonderful mouth, lips, and throat. </span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>With a grunt, I cum down her throat and Haineko spasmed in sync with the flood that went down her throat.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Taking my cock out of her mouth, with a loud pop and a lot of saliva and cum dripping over her breasts, I carried her to the bed and setting her for an ass up, face down position, I plunged my cock into her wet pussy.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Every single strike was another orgasm for Haineko, every single thrust made me growl in pleasure. A velvet lock that kept my cock inside of it, milking for all that was worth. With a strong push, I buried the head of my cock inside her womb and she lost any coherent thought, just a mixture of hiss, smile, and tongue out of her mouth she arched entirely with the aftershocks of the orgasm that she has just experimented.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Deep dicking her back into the bed, I continued pounding her sweet pussy with my cock until I cum like a freaking hose.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Holy shit, I cum by the gallons.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>It was a curious thing that after such intense and rough fucking, Haineko was more than happy with a lot of cuddling and post-coital glow purring. I liked the cuddling, she loved when I scratched her ears and back as she embraced my muscular chest.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>That was the best shag of my life”, giggled Haineko, rubbing her head over my pectorals. “You got me all hot and bothered when you got all alpha and drop the law on Aela”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>She comes from a warrior culture”, twirling the tip of her ears a bit; never hurting her; I scratched between her ears. “It is not uncommon for her or her Shield-siblings to end a dispute with a good old fistfight”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>You bitchslapped the bitch", Haineko raised her eyes from my chest to look at me. "She punched you, broke her fist, and then you punched back knocking her on her ass". </span></span></p><p>It was a crude but accurate resume.</p><p>“<span><span>Punches are not my way to go about things”, kissing her forehead, I smiled at her. “I may look like a barbarian, but I am not. Violence is the only resource of the incompetent”.</span></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Haineko blushed a pretty color on her chocolate cheeks and smirked at me with amusement in her turquoise eyes. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>“<span><span>From whose book did you rip off that?”.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>I butchered a line from Isaac Asimov books”, I shamelessly confessed. “I really liked those books”.</span></span></p><p>“Nerd”, accused Haineko to me with a soft giggle.</p><p>“And proud of it”, I laughed.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>She cuddled at my chest, exhausted by the lovemaking, and soon she was softly snoring.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>As if she was a very sexy plushy, I kept caressing her hair and back, covering us with a blanket and closing my eyes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>My mind was already wandering the Hall, I knew all that what happens in the Hall whenever I am in it and that means that I was capable of hearing the conversation that Eve and Rowena, were like Haineko, both a bit taken back and hot and bothered.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Aela on the other hand was tending to her hand, but unable to hide under her growls and grunts, the wetness of her core. It must have been since forever than a truly alpha puts her in her place and all her instincts were screaming at her to claim me as her alpha-mate.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>This could get pretty interesting, that’s for sure.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>